Troubled Assassin
by DarkGoddess0302
Summary: A well known assassin in the makai has got the spirit detectives on her tail. Once she's caught she expects a death sentence but instead Koenma sends her to live with Kurama? What happens when love blooms? Rated for violence and cursing.
1. The Dark Angel

Troubled Assassin

Akaya was a heartless angel demon who lived in the makai. She was well known as the dark angel because she was a merciless assassin. Koenma had been after her for years but no one could catch her. Akaya had long golden hair that went down to right above her ass, huge white wings with golden stripes, long claws painted black, fangs poking out of her mouth, and gold pupil-less eyes. Akaya was also very small, about 4 feet in size but that didn't downsize her power, and she was a high S demon. A child with a troubled past was all Akaya was. Although she was 352. She never spoke of her past with anyone let alone trusted anyone.

Her Past

Malika was a beautiful angel demon, also a princess of the angel demons. She had long golden hair that went to the ground. She had beautiful white eyes and huge gold wings. Her mother and father (the king and queen of the angel demons) Jenike and Marlate forced her to marry a strong angel demon named Dakota. Dakota was evil; he had short blonde hair, pupil-less black eyes and black wings. A month after they were wed they has Akaya. Akaya loved her mother very much but hated her father.

Akaya always caught her father beating her mother and one night she went to see her grandmother and caught her father killing them both. That's when Akaya's beating started. He beat her up and told her if she ever told anyone he would kill her. Malika and Dakota then took the throne and Akaya was a well loved princess.

Soon after Malika found out she was pregnant. She confessed to Akaya she had been having an affair with an angel demon she loved named Marco. Malika wasn't sure if it was Dakota or Marco's baby. She of course told Dakota it was his though.

When the baby boy was born Dakota took care of him but at 1 year old baby Amaro grew black hair. Then Malika and Akaya were sure it was Marco's baby since Marco had black hair. Dakota found out about the affair 3 years after. Akaya loved little Amaro and Dakota had him beheaded as well as Marco. Malika cried many gold tear gems for her two lost loved ones and Dakota swore he would get her. He stopped beating Akaya because no matter how hard he would hit her she would never cry.

That night Dakota killed Malika. Akaya ran to her mother's room when she heard the screams and saw Dakota standing over her dead body with bloody hands. Akaya tried to kill him when a servant walked in. Dakota said Akaya killed Malika then tried to kill him. They sentenced Akaya to be beheaded the next day. Akaya broke out and ran away from the land of the angel demons and hasn't gone back since.

Spirit World

The rekai tentai slumped back into the office. "We couldn't do it." Yusuke stated falling into the nearest chair. "She got away, again!" Kurama sighed. "You let Akaya escape again?!!??!?!" Koenma yelled as the vein in his head started popping out. "Hey man, she's not that easy to catch, even Hiei couldn't do it!" Kuwabara said. Hn was all Hiei said. "And we've still never seen her face." Yusuke sighed. "Well what are you waiting for, get back out there and catch her!" Koenma said and the boys groaned. This little assassin wasn't easy to chase around all day.

The boys went to Kurama's house to discuss a new plan to catch little miss assassin. "Ok next time we have her cornered we all charge at the same time!" Kuwabara yelled. "Yeah right, that'll work." Yusuke replied sarcastically. "Let's just go before it gets dark out." Kurama said and they all went back to the makai.

They searched through the forest and Kurama stopped to rest by some bushes. He heard running water and peered through the bushes. He saw a beautiful girl standing waist deep in the water with her back turned to him. "Wow." He muttered. She turned around but didn't see him but Kurama liked what he saw. His eyes widened, this woman looked like an angel. "Kurama what are you waiting for?" Yusuke called and with that the woman's head shot up. She looked right at Kurama and screamed. She covered herself the best she could, I mean come on she had trouble her chest wasn't small. "You pervert, you're lucky I have to hold myself or I would kill you, do you know who you're messing with asshole!" she screamed. Kurama looked away and raced after his friends. He caught up to them with a cocky grin on his face. "What took you so long?" Kuwabara asked. "Nothing at all." He said. They ignored it and walked on looking for Akaya.

With Akaya

She pulled herself out of the water and got dressed. She put on her hooded cape and swore to kill that man, whoever he was. Now she was in a bad mood. "Let Koenma's goons come get me now, I'm in the mood to kill someone." She thought with a smirk on her face. She sighed and yawned. She looked up at the sky to see it was getting dark.

Akaya went back home to her cottage. The outside of it was beautiful. It had the nice cozy look and a stone walk way leading out to the entrance to her gate. It was also surrounded by black sakura trees that she made herself. She went inside and took off her cape. She hung it over a chair in the living room and went into her room. She got dressed in baggy plaid blue and black pants and a gray shirt. She brushed her hair out and went into her office. She looked at all her new requests for assassinations. One unparticular caught her eye. Yusuke Urameshi, wanted dead by Tuguro, paying 1 million dollars. "Holy fuck... 1 million dollars, and he's one of the toddler's lackeys. This should be fun!" Akaya said aloud. She decided to get to work on it in the morning; the only other requests were small jobs that would keep her busy tomorrow.

She heard a knock on her door and walked over to open it. She looked out her window first and saw the rekai tentai. "What the hell?" she snarled. "Ok I guess I could work on the case tonight!" she added and grabbed her cape. She put it on and ran upstairs. The boys kept knocking as she climbed out the back window and jumped into a sakura tree behind the boys in the front of the house. "I guess no one lives here." Kurama said. Akaya then started boiling with anger. It was the man that was spying on her. "Funny I don't remember him apart of the team." She thought. Last time they chased her Kurama turned into Youko.

They turned to leave and Akaya jumped down in front of them. "Going somewhere boys." She asked. "That voice sounds familiar." Kurama thought. "You live here?" Yusuke said in shock. "You got a problem with that?" she snarled. "No... it just looks really nice... I wouldn't expect a heartless assassin to live in such a pretty little house." Yusuke said. Akaya unsheathed her kantana. "Wanna say that again." She snarled. "If you want a fight I'm game." Yusuke said. "Good, I got 1 million dollars on your head, I was gunna kill you anyways sooner or later but now I get money for it." Akaya said. "What?!?! By who?" Kuwabara yelled. "Tuguro." Akaya replied. "Figures." Yusuke said and took a fighting position. "Let's get this over with." He said. "I'll make your death quick and painless." Akaya said.


	2. Bringing Down The Beast

Troubled Assassin

OK Guys I hope you all like my new story so far. I know the ending to unexpected love kinda sucked so sorry about that. I hope you like this one better though. Enjoy.

Akaya unsheathed her kantana and glared at Yusuke. "Ok listen miss assassin why don't you just come with us so I don't have to waist my time." Yusuke said. Akaya charged at him and sliced him across the chest. She tried to stab him but he back flipped away. "Hmm, faster than I thought, this might actually be a challenge." She thought. Yusuke aimed his finger and fired a spirit gun at her. Akaya held her hands up and caught it. The charge pushed her back a little but she tightened her grip on the energy and it disappeared in her hands. Akaya gave Yusuke time to make his next move. He was looking at her in shock. "How'd she do that?" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm wasting my time." Akaya sighed and charged at Yusuke. She sliced him in the stomach, kicked his feet out from under him and he fell on his back.

She stood over him with her kantana raised above his neck. She started bringing it down and Kurama tackled her. Her kantana went flying and stuck into a tree and Kurama landed on top of her. Akaya looked up at who it was and got mad. She growled and kicked him in the balls. He fell to the side holding himself in pain and she jumped on his back. She flipped him over and started punching him in the face while straddling him. She showed no mercy and Kurama didn't even beg her to stop nor fight back. "Get up and fight like a man!" she yelled while punching him again. "I don't wanna hurt you Akaya." He said. She looked at him with wide eyes and punched him harder. "Never show pity for me! I can take care of myself!" she yelled and hit him again. Hiei pulled her off of him and pinned her to a tree. "I'll give you ten seconds to get off of me." She said. Hiei hn-ed and smirked. "I will give you five seconds to give up." He said. Akaya smirked and punched him in the stomach them slammed his face into her knee. He tried to back flip away but she side-kicked him while he was in the air sending him flying into a tree.

Three men where now down and Kuwabara gulped. "Why don't you just lay down on the floor." She said mockingly. Kuwabara gulped again. "I won't be beaten by a girl." He said. Rage flashed through Akaya's eyes and she charged him. She punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach, and then took a step back. She smirked and kicked him in the head making him fall to the floor. Yusuke then jumped on her from behind and landed sitting on her back and held her arms behind her back. Hiei and Kurama where getting up now too. "Got her detective?" Hiei asked. "Yeah, for now." Yusuke said. Akaya sighed. "Why must we do this the hard way." She thought. She used all her strength and rolled over. Yusuke fell off her back and on to the ground. Akaya got to her feet and brushed herself off. She took a fighting stance and grinned at the three boys. She charged and clothes lined Yusuke. He went to the ground and then she kicked Kurama in the head and he was on the ground. She looked at Hiei who punched her in the face. Her head turned slightly and she got mad again. Rage burned in her eyes as she turned her head and spit out some blood. A black aura surrounded her and her power was rising. Hiei looked shocked but wouldn't back away from a fight. Akaya charged. She punched him numerous times then kicked him numerous times then back flipped away leaving Hiei on the floor.

She sighed, "How do I get them away from my house?" she thought. She went over to each one of the boys and popped them in the back of the head. "That should knock them out for a good hour." She thought aloud. Akaya took them to the portal to spirit world and sent them through along with a note. She was wired now and needed to see blood splatter. She decided to get all her small jobs done. She killed all her victims and collected her money. Akaya went home with 4 thousand dollars in her pocket. She put her cape over and chair and took a shower washing away all the blood and sweat. She got into shorts and a tank top to sleep in. After drying her hair she put it in a braid and went to bed.

With Koenma

Koenma and Botan were in his office when the portal opened and the four detectives came through unconscious. "How could one girl take them all out?" Koenma said in shock. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she isn't as strong." Botan said. Koenma called in Yukina who healed all the boys and soon after she left they all woke up. "Koenma, I don't think it's possible to catch her." Kurama said. "When I was the last one left she got mad or something and a black aura surrounded her and her energy level went through the roof." Hiei stated. "She sent a note back with you all." Koenma said. He handed it to Kurama and the boys gathered around him and all read it.

Dear Toddler,

Stop sending your weak men to catch me. It is really getting on my nerves that every time I turn around I have to beat up your lackeys. Send them again and I will send them all back in a body bag. Sorry to inform you that Yusuke will already be dead by the end of this week. So why not send him to me, make my job easier.

The One And Only,

Dark Angel

"So what do we do now?" Yusuke asked. "I really don't know anymore." Koenma said. "I have an idea." Botan yelled. They all looked at her in hope. "Well we know that she's after Yusuke right?" she said and they all nodded. "So let her come to us." Botan said. "But there is one little problem in your plan." Yusuke said. "What?" Botan asked giving him a weird look. "WE CAN'T CATCH HER!" he yelled. Kurama was not really listening to what they were talking about. His mind was on that beautiful girl he saw earlier.

"Lord Koenma sir, there is someone here to see you!" George said running into the office. "Who?" Koenma asked. "The king of the angel demons!" George said. "Send him in." Koenma said. A tall man with short blonde hair, pupil-less black eyes, and black wings walked into the office. He bowed. "Hello all, I am Dakota." He said. "Your majesty, what brings you here?" Koenma asked. The four boys kept quiet about it but they didn't like this guy. Something about him was really bad. "Nothing really, I just heard you are having some trouble catching the dark angel." Dakota stated. "Well yes we are, but how did you know?" Koenma asked. "I have my ways, but I am willing to help you." Dakota said. "What's in it for you?" Yusuke asked coldly. "Well my new wife, Carleta and I would like to have front row seats at her beheading." Dakota said. "Why, what makes her so important to you?" Botan asked. Dakota smiled showing his fangs. "You don't know much about this woman do you?" he asked. Koenma shook his head. "I will let you find out then." Dakota said. "What happened to helping us asshole?" Kuwabara said. Dakota turned so fast and had his hand on Kuwabara's throat. "Never disrespect me again." Dakota demanded. "Now how can you help us?" Koenma asked. "Well you see, at the moment I have my best warriors looking for her." Dakota said. George ran in again. "We have another problem sir." He said. "What?" Koenma yelled. "20 bodies of angel demons just came through the portal, they are all dead sir." George said. Dakota's eyes widened. "She's gotten strong." He said barely above a whisper. "IF you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?" Kurama asked. "I do mind you asking." Dakota said. "Well I guess the only way to get a job done is to do it yourself." He added. "You're gunna go after her?" Yusuke said mockingly. "What makes you think you can bring her down?" Hiei asked. "I have my ways." Dakota said. "She just sent your best warriors back dead and it was less than 20 minutes!" Yusuke yelled. "Fine, I won't go after her but I want to talk to her when you catch her, if you catch her." Dakota said and walked out.

The spirit detectives had a new plan to catch her and decided to go after her as soon as possible. They planned on leaving that morning.

Next Morning At Her House

Akaya had gotten dressed and got her cape on. She was about to walk out the door when Yusuke broke it down. "Do you mind not ruining my house!" she yelled. "Sorry bout that!" Yusuke yelled. Akaya rolled her eyes. "Look, it's too early for this, come back maybe an hour later." She demanded. "Sorry I can't do that, now the king of the angel demons wants you caught." Yusuke said. "Wait... who's the king of the angel demons?" Akaya asked with a gulp. "I don't know, some Dakota guy." Yusuke said giving her a weird look. Akaya gasped and fell forwards. Yusuke caught her and shook her a little. She had fainted. "Guys, I got her." Yusuke called.

He told the three other boys what happened and they all were a little surprised. "So let's see her face." Kuwabara suggested. They pulled off her cape and all gasped. She was beautiful. Kurama then noticed, she was the woman he saw! "Whoa, beauty comes in weird packages." Yusuke said. He carried her the rest of the way to spirit world.

Once through the portal Koenma almost had a heart attack. "How did you catch her?" Botan asked. Yusuke told them the story and Koenma got on the phone with Dakota. Yusuke lied her down on the couch and Botan took a white ball out of Koenma's desk. "What's that?" Kuwabara asked. "It will store her powers, it's too much of a risk to leave them with her and we don't want to kill her." Botan said. "Wait a minute, there's no death sentence?" Yusuke said in disbelief. "No, we are gunna make her as weak as a human and she has to stay with Kurama since his mother is away." Botan said. She put the ball above Akaya's heart and it soon glowed black. Once she took it away it was filled with black energy with white swirls. "Dakota is on his way." Koenma said as he locked Akaya's powers in a safe.

Akaya sat up and looked around. No one noticed she was awake. "Shit" she muttered remembering why she was here. She stood up and everyone turned around. "You took my cape too, thanks assholes." She snarled and unsheathed her sword. She was shocked to find it was too heavy. "What the hell?" she thought and dropped it. She charged at Yusuke and he caught her hand in his own. Akaya's eyes went wide. "What have you done to me?" she said as she took a step back. "Listen, we took your powers, you're as strong as a human. WE have decided not to kill you; you will be staying with Kurama." Koenma said. "But why?" Akaya asked in shock. "I don't know, you're just too precious to get rid of." Koenma said. Akaya rolled her eyes. "Introduction time, I'm Botan!" she yelled. "I'm Yusuke." He said and gave her thumbs up. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara baby." He said. She glared at him and had him by the collar. "Never call me baby!" she demanded. "I'm Kurama." He said. "Oh, the peeping tom." Akaya snarled. "I'm very sorry about that." He said politely. "Save it." Akaya simply said. "I'm Hiei." He said. They all looked at her and she glared. "Don't expect a new best friend, I'd rather if you just kill me!" she growled.

George ran in. "The king has arrived." He said and Dakota walked in. Akaya's eyes widened but she soon changed her face to a glare. "The dark angel, finally caught." Dakota said and stroked her cheek. Akaya slapped his hand away and spit at his feet. Dakota had rage burning in his eyes and raised his hand to hit her. Kurama stepped in front of her. "She doesn't have her powers, that would be unfair!" he declared. Dakota glared at Kurama and turned away. "Don't ever do that again!" Akaya demanded. "I stuck up for you." Kurama said. "I can handle myself! Never do that again!" she yelled. "So when is the death sentence?" Dakota asked. "We've decided not to kill her." Koenma said. "What?!?!" Dakota yelled and slammed his fist against the desk. "Her powers are so valuable; imagine if she was on the good side." Botan said. "But you have to kill her! We can't let her escape death twice!" Dakota yelled. "Shut up!" Akaya yelled. Everyone looked at her in shock. She walked up to Dakota and stood on a chair so she was looking him in the eye. "You wanna come in here and talk about the past, let's talk about how you killed my mother and blamed me asshole, you wanna talk about that?" she snarled. "All lies, you killed my wife and tried to kill me!" he yelled. "I did try to kill you when I saw you standing over her dead body!" Akaya yelled and he slapped her. He head barely turned. Rage burned in her eyes again and even though she had no powers a black aura surrounded her. She screamed and jumped on Dakota. She started punching him and wouldn't stop. Kurama and Yusuke pulled her off. Dakota got up and wiped blood away from his mouth. "You will die!" he said and left. They let Akaya go and she was still mad. She put her head in her hands and pulled on her hair a little. She punched the wall finally to let out her rage and there was a hole. "For a human you're pretty strong." Kuwabara said. Akaya glared at him and he shut up. Koenma was just kind of in shock. "Kurama, take her, take her to your house." He demanded and Kurama led Akaya out of the room.

Kurama's House

They got to his house and neither of them had talked the whole way there. "So why did you freak like that?" Kurama asked once they got in the house and he had showed her around. "I don't have to tell you anything." Akaya snarled. "Well it would make living with each other easier." Kurama said. "Go suck a dick asshole!" Akaya demanded. Kurama glared at her for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know why I even bother." He said. "I don't either." Akaya growled.

That night after Kurama had gone to sleep Akaya was still awake. She got dressed in black pants and a black tank top and snuck out the back window. She walked for 2 and a half hours and arrived at the portal for spirit world. She jumped in and snuck into Koenma's office. She went over to the safe and tried to open it. "Locked." She muttered and looked around. She looked through his desk and couldn't find the combination. Akaya sighed and put her ear to it. A couple turns left, a few turns right, and some more turns left and the safe opened. "Jackpot." She muttered while taking out the white ball with her powers. Once she touched it she went into some kind of trance She fell to her knees in pain. Since Akaya had such great powers her now human body couldn't handle them all. This would test how strong she really is.

All the black light left the ball into Akaya and she held in a scream. Everything was starting to spin and soon enough everything went completely black. Akaya fell over clutching her head. She couldn't see anything. She dropped the ball and it broke on the floor and her sight came back. She picked up her kantana from where she dropped it earlier and it wasn't heavy at all. "Yes!" she said and sheathed it. She snuck out of the office and sirens started going off. "Crap." She yelled and unsheathed her sword. Akaya took out over one hundred guards that night. It was amazing what this woman could do. In the end the detectives caught her and she was aloud to have one more chance. She went back to Kurama's house an unhappy girl.


	3. Escaping Death into the Night

Troubled Assassin

Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to update this thing. I've had a bad case of writer's block. Well I hope you liked the last chapter and this one.

Akaya had her powers taken away again the next morning and she was going insane. "I hate humans." She thought as she sat in her new room. The door was locked as well as the window which had bars on it. She heard the locks opening and Kurama walked into the room. "Hello Akaya, have a good sleep?" he asked pleasantly. Akaya glared at him and continued looking out the window. "I brought you some breakfast, a few scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon." Kurama said putting a plate under her nose. Akaya ignored him; she was hungry but refused to eat. "So I'm getting the silent treatment now huh?" Kurama said slightly amused. Akaya still ignored him. "Well the rekai tentai are going to train in the makai today and you may come if you want but you will go as a human." Kurama said. Akaya turned to face him and nodded slightly. Kurama smiled.

Fast Forward to Makai

Akaya was glaring at everyone. She walked through a path with chains tied tightly around her wrists and Kurama holding the end of them. Kuwabara and Hiei were arguing about something, who knows what. Yusuke was eating a sandwich and Kurama was ignoring everyone, he looked deep in thought. Akaya was thinking about plans to get away from them. They reached a clearing in the woods and Kurama tied Akaya to a tree. She was glaring madly at him and he gave her a sympathetic smile. The boys started training and Akaya had nothing better to do than watch. She sighed and slumped down against the tree. The boys started chasing each other through the woods and Akaya was stuck there all alone. She started frantically pulling at the chains but she couldn't get lose. Her wrists were bleeding freely and she was still pulling. To her misfortune a big demon came into the clearing smelling the blood. Akaya didn't flinch or anything. She stood there waiting to die. The demon licked its lips and charged at her. Akaya sighed and closed her eyes.

The horrible pain she waited for came all too fast. She opened her eyes to see the demon sink its teeth into her right hip. Akaya flinched in pain as it lapped madly at her flowing blood. She refused to scream or anything. Then the demon was blasted off of her by golden spirit energy and Akaya fell to her knees unable to support her body weight. She watched as Dakota walked over and beheaded the demon with a gold bladed kantana that once belonged to Akaya's grandfather. She glared up at her father and he laughed. The ground was soaked in crimson blood and he stood over her. "Little Akaya, you thought you could escape the faith of the angel demons, you are pathetic!" Dakota laughed. Akaya felt rage boiling through her body. Her eyes burned into his soul. Dakota flinched slightly and looked away from her to her wound. He backed away in shock and Akaya looked down to see the blood flowing through her body was now black. She was getting weaker by the minute and losing way too much blood. "Kill me." She demanded looking Dakota in the eyes again. Dakota laughed another time and sheathed his kantana. "Why would I do that when I could just let you suffer?" he said. Akaya closed her eyes as the bushes started rustling. Dakota winked at her and disappeared.

Out of the bushes came the four boys laughing and out of breath. They all stopped in shock looking at Akaya who was still pouring black blood. "Oh my gods!" Kurama exclaimed. Akaya opened her eyes and looked at the boys. "Just kill me." She said weakly as she fell forward. The boys ran over to her side and Yusuke picked her up as Kurama untied her. They rushed her to spirit world where they ran into Koenma's office. Botan rushed and called Yukina as they tried to stop the bleeding. They wrapped a cloth around her stomach but it was soon soaked black. Yukina rushed into the room and screamed. Akaya's face was pale and cold and her stomach was torn apart. Yukina wasted no more time and healed Akaya as much as she could. Yukina passed out from lose of energy and Akaya was still in a bad condition. She was still pale and as cold as death and her wound was barely closed. The boys left her in spirit world that night and went to their houses.

Late that night Akaya shot up in bed to searing pain in her stomach. She leaned over the side of the bed she was in and coughed up blood. She had rolled wrong on her side and reopened her wound. The cloth was starting to turn crimson. She stood up and unwrapped the cloth to see how bad the wound was. Blood trickled down her leg and thigh and she didn't care anymore. She took a second and looked at where she was. "Spirit world." She said smirking slightly. She snuck into Koenma's office and undid the safe. She saw a ball glowing black. "Must be mine." She said picking it up in her hands. As soon as it touched her it started glowing gold and energy started rushing into her weak body. She cringed in pain as warm blood soaked her pants. She fell backwards as the ball fell to the ground and smashed. She couldn't see a thing and pain was filling her body. Akaya let out one scream then her vision came back and the pain went away. She got up and felt stronger than ever. She looked at her wound and saw it closed itself. Her pants however were soaked in blood.

Akaya made her way back to the room she was in and changed her clothing. She got dressed in black shorts and a white tank top. She had a knife wrapped around her right leg, two guns on her belt, and her kantana sheathed at her back. She looked through the closets for a cape and found a gold one with a hood. She threw it on and the back of it said ANGEL DEMONS in Japanese. Akaya smirked and felt more alive than ever. A thirst for revenge burned in her body. Akaya snuck out of spirit world and into the makai. She wondered off into the night towards the land of the angel demons.


	4. Forgotten People

**Troubled Assassin**

**Hey guys sups... its like 10 at night right now but I'm not tired so I'ma write you guys some chapters. I LOVE ALL MY FANS lol here ya go.**

**The next morning Koenma happily walked into his office to see crimson stains on the floor, a smashed energy holding ball, and his safe wide open. He was so angry he screamed as loud as he could. Botan and George came running into the room and gasped in shock. "CALL THE BOYS!" Koenma yelled. "Koenma sir are you alright?" Botan asked very afraid. "As soon as the boys find her we are going to kill her so call Dakota!" Koenma screamed. "Sir you can't be serious." Botan said. Koenma glared at her showing her that he meant business. Botan nodded and phoned the boys as George started cleaning up the office. **

**The boys got there shortly after looking very tired. "I want you to find her, she should still be weak from her wound, bring her back then we are going to kill her." Koenma said as a maniac smile spread across his face. "We can't kill her!" Kurama snapped getting to his feet. "Kurama don't question him." Botan warned. "Why not Kurama, what good has she done for us?" Koenma snapped. "I don't know but I know that she could be good and something about Dakota made her bad!" Kurama said. "Fine... we won't kill her... yet, I give you all a weak to find her and convince me not to kill her, if not I am putting this is Dakota's hands." Koenma said and the boys nodded. They left into the makai in search of the dark angel.**

**With Akaya**

**She walked through the makai for hours towards the land of the angel demons. She was determined even if she died in doing so she would show the angel demons what their king really was. Akaya was limping because her wound had reopened. She wrapped it with leaves and vines the best she could but she knew it was bad. Around noon the rekai tentai stopped her. "You are moving slowly, I would have guessed you'd be further by now." Yusuke said. Akaya glared at him and limped past the boys. "Akaya where are you going?" Kurama called. "To get my revenge, then you can arrest me, kill me, whatever the hell you want but I need to do this!" she said. "Why?" Kuwabara yelled. Akaya didn't turn nor answer him she just kept walking. "If you told us why we might be able to help." Kurama said. "I don't need help, just need to be left alone." Akaya said. The boys looked at each other and Hiei sighed. "Don't be stupid, if you plan on going after Dakota for what he did to your mother you will never be able to defeat him in this condition." He said. Akaya turned around and glared at Hiei. "You used your fake eye and went through my mind, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" she said reaching towards her belt engulfed in rage. "Let's not go through this again!" Yusuke whined. "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to." Hiei snapped. Akaya was so mad she didn't notice the pain in her wound anymore. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hiei. "One good thing about the ningen world, they use guns." She said and shot him in the stomach. The other boys backed off in shock. "If you tell anyone what he saw, if he lives to tell you, I will personally kill you myself." Akaya snapped pointing the gun at all three of them. She glared one last time and took off using her demon speed. The boys ran over to Hiei and he was kneeling now. "That bitch shot me!" he snapped. Kurama looked off into the woods. "We only have a week, it won't be long enough." He thought. "Take Hiei to Koenma, I will go after her." He said. The boys nodded and Kurama turned into Youko and ran off after Akaya.**

**Akaya stopped by a stream out of breath. A small demon-ness stood there frightened. "Don't worry; I'm too weak to kill you." Akaya said. "Thank you miss, thank you so much, Mara is so gracious." The demon-ness said bowing. "Why are you bowing before me?" Akaya snapped. "You miss are the dark angel are you not, you are well known by my people." Mara said. "Who are your people?" Akaya asked. "Angel demons miss, the ones that did not believe Dakota but believed Miss Akaya maim." Mara said. Akaya smiled and she fell to one knee. "Thank you Mara but I am very weak right now, I think I need to rest." Akaya said lying down. "Oh miss, you are hurt, please allow Mara to heal you." Mara said looking at her wound. Akaya nodded not wanting to talk anymore as she closed her eyes. Mara smiled and placed her hands on Akaya's wound, Akaya flinched in pain as Mara started glowing gold. When the gold glow faded Akaya was completely healed. Akaya sat up and looked at Mara. "Thank you." She said. "Anything for you miss, thank you." Mara said kindly. "Here, take this, in case Dakota comes for you." Akaya said handing her the two guns. "What ever do you mean miss?" Mara asked. "I am going after him, wish me luck." Akaya said and disappeared into the woods. Mara waved after her and rushed off with the guns in her hands. **

**Kurama than ran into the clearing and Mara ran. "Wait, have you seen the dark angel?" he yelled. "Oh, you know Miss Akaya sir?" Mara asked. "Yes I am Youko Kurama and I am looking for her." He said. Mara squealed with joy. "She is going to bring down the terrible dictator of the angel demons sir." Mara said. Kurama sighed, he had expected this. But Akaya's scent was still close so he followed it.**

**Two Hours Later**

**Akaya arrived at the edge of angel demon land when Kurama met up with her. "Please wait Akaya!" He yelled. "I am sorry Kurama but this is something I have to do!" she snapped. "I can't let you!" He yelled. "Give me one good reason!" Akaya demanded started to walk away. Kurama sighed. "Because I love you!" he screamed and she turned around quickly. "What did you just say?" she snapped. "I love you Akaya, ever since I saw you bathing in the woods." Kurama said. Akaya didn't look fazed at all. "Oh." She said looking towards the castle then back at him. "You will never understand." She said. "But I can try if you would just tell me." Kurama snapped. "There isn't enough time, just trust me Dakota is really bad, he needs to die by my hand." Akaya said. "But why?" Kurama asked. "You are so dense, there would never be enough time to explain my life story to you, just trust me on this ok?" Akaya snapped. "How do I know I can?" Kurama asked. "You claim you love me so, then you should trust the ones you love." Akaya said as her eyes bore into his own. Kurama nodded. "I will help you." He said. Akaya smirked. "Just take out the guards and leave Dakota to me." She said. Kurama nodded as they both ran into the castle. **


	5. Kurama's Son

Troubled Assassin

Hey guys, I'm on a role, damn it is now 10:15 and I am still going strong lol. FIFTEEN MINUTES WOO HOO! Lol ha! Rate and Review pleasey!

Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged Hiei back to spirit world and told them what happened. "That is it, she can't be tamed, I am calling Dakota and telling him I want this woman dead!" Koenma screamed. "But lord Koenma sir!" Botan argued but he cut her off and called Dakota. Dakota was pleased but had to go on someone attacking the kingdom. (A.N. I HOPE YOU KNOW WHO!)

Akaya and Kurama were ready to run into the castle but Kurama smiled at her. "I love you." He said. "I... I... I... don't know." Akaya stuttered. "Let me prove it to you." He said and started kissing her. They shared passionate sex and then decided to attack.

Akaya and Kurama ran into the castle and Akaya took out fifty guards. Kurama was handling the others as Akaya ran to find her father. "INTRUDER!" a woman yelled. "And who are you?" Akaya snapped. "Carleta, future queen of the angel demons." The woman said. "You will never be a queen!" Akaya snapped and beheaded the woman with no mercy. "And you will never be my mother!" she snapped and continued down the hall. She reached the master bedroom and kicked the door in. To her misfortune she saw Dakota there with a woman having sex on the bed. The woman was on top of him and Akaya was furious. She took out her knife and threw it at the girl. IT pierced her in the back and she fell to the ground dead. Akaya saw her well known nanny Julia. "How long has that been going on?" Akaya demanded. "When your mother got pregnant." Dakota said as he snapped his fingers and was fully dressed. "You cheated on my mother?" Akaya asked with rage burning inside of her. "Your mother's specialty was never in the bedroom little Akaya, what about you?" Dakota asked appearing behind her taking her kantana. "I'll kill you!" Akaya yelled and charged at him but he caught her and pinned her to the bed. "Let's see if you take after your mother, she always would scream my name out." Dakota said roughly into her ear. Akaya screamed and kicked him off of her. She jumped to her feet and waited for Dakota to do the same but he just sat on the bed. "There is no escape little Akaya." He said. Her hood then came off without anyone touching anything and then her cape was thrown across the room. She ran for the door but it was locked. "You are a sick old man, you will never ever do that again to anyone!" Akaya screamed and Dakota laughed. "I might as well have you before I kill you; Koenma called and said he didn't care anymore." Dakota said. "You are a liar!" Akaya screamed. "But I'm not." Dakota said.

Akaya felt the rage burn inside of her and ran at Dakota. She pounced on him and straddled him as she punched him in the face. "Your mother never played rough like this!" Dakota said. Akaya screamed as she grabbed a knife off the end table and stabbed Dakota in the stomach. He looked at her in shock as she pulled the knife out and stabbed him again and again. She was merciless and stabbed him over and over with blood splattering all over everything. Akaya was crying now and black tear gems with a gold tint fell all around. She let the knife fall one more time and rolled off of her father. She made her way to the corner of the room and looked at the two dead bodies. She huddled into a ball with her legs pulled up to her chest and cried.

Flashback

Little Akaya wanted to go see her grandmother to talk about a dream she had. The dream showed a grown woman crying in the corner of her grandparent's room with blood all over her. (A.N. Akaya saw herself after she killed her father) She walked in the room to see Dakota over her grandparent's bed. He stabbed her grandfather and he screamed in pain. Akaya watched her grandmother wake up and scream so Dakota slapped her. He stabbed them both numerous times and blood splattered all over. Dakota was covered in blood as he turned to see Akaya in the doorway. She screamed and sprinted down the hall but he grabbed her and pulled her back into the room. He mercilessly raped her on the bloody bed which held her dead grandparents. Akaya was crying like crazy and he left her there and left the room. Akaya was sore and hurt and she crawled into the corner of the room. She pulled her legs to her chest and cried.

End Flashback

Akaya looked up as three guards ran into the room. They pulled her out of the room and she didn't even fight it. They brought her to the beheading stand and a large crowd of angry angel demons stood around it. Akaya's hands were tied behind her back and she was not crying anymore. She looked up to see Koenma, Botan, and the tentai in the highest stand. "YOU STUPID TRAITOR!" one demon yelled as he spit at her feet. The guard positioned her on her knees with her head ready. She closed her eyes waiting for death when someone yelled wait. She looked up to see Mara and a bunch of other angel demons. "Why should we?" the guard asked. "Yeah, she killed our king!" the other guard spat. Mara shook her head and told the whole story about Akaya's childhood. Somehow they knew everything that had happened to her.

"She was raped?" Botan said in shock. "And beat?" Yusuke asked gulping. "How could she live so horribly?" Kuwabara asked choking back tears. Even Hiei felt bad for Akaya. Kurama looked longingly down at his loved one and sighed. Akaya looked up at them and glared coldly. "What was that for?" Koenma asked. "We sold her out, and I helped her and now I'm up here." Kurama said. They all sighed as everyone released Akaya. "Princess Akaya, our new Queen!" Mara said kneeling in front of her. Everyone followed suit and Akaya smiled. "Anything you want my Queen?" the guard asked. "Get rid of Koenma and his followers, they are no longer welcome here!" Akaya snapped glaring coldly at them. Every guard them got rid of them. Outside of the huge castle Koenma was pissed off. "YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD AN ALLY WITH THE ANGEL DEMONS!?!" he screamed. "How long?" Yusuke asked. "Just when Dakota wanted her dead!" Botan said. "Wow, I guess it wasn't meant to be." Kuwabara said as they all left.

One Year Later

Akaya was the proud new Queen of the angel demons. She was not married but she had one child. A male she named Karamu. He was a beautiful little boy with red hair, gold eyes and emerald green pupils, silver fox ears with a gold tip, and black wings. He was Youko Kurama's son but Akaya never told anyone that. Anyone who asked was either brutally beat by her guards or killed. She hadn't seen anyone from spirit world since.

It was a beautiful October morning and Akaya was sitting in the grass as Karamu played with a butterfly. "Mommy, mommy, look at me!" he called and Akaya laughed. "Yes my little one, I see you." She said. "Mommy why don't I have a daddy?" Karamu asked. Akaya's face dropped and rage boiled up inside of her. If it was anyone else they would be dead but she smiled down at her son. "My little prince, you were not meant to have a daddy, your daddy and I are not together and we never were, I am sorry." Akaya said. Karamu frowned and sighed as he plopped down next to Akaya. "Look at him, he is no angel demon, he can never be king, we were better off with Dakota!" some male said. Akaya was enraged; she stood up and turned to see a well known Dakota follower James. She glared at him. "What did you say of my son and your prince?" she snapped. "He is a worthless bastard!" James replied and Akaya unsheathed her kantana. "You will never speak of royalty like that." She said and opened his mouth. "In fact you shall never speak again." She snapped as she cut his tongue out. James screamed and ran off and Akaya picked up little Karamu. They walked back to the castle and Akaya's loyal servant Mara was waiting there. "Miss, miss, please some one is here to see you." She said. "Yes Mara, please take my son to his room?" Akaya said handing Mara the baby. Akaya walked into the lobby to see Hiei standing there. "You are not welcome here; leave before I call my guards!" Akaya snapped. "Listen, I know its Kurama's baby, you should tell him!" Hiei snapped. "What are you talking about Jagenshi?" Akaya snapped. "I know what you did with the fox that night and I know little Karamu is the result!" Hiei yelled. "GET OUT! GUARDS!" Akaya yelled backing away from Hiei. Guards raced in and took Hiei away from the kingdom.

Back in the ningenkai he went to Kurama's house. He went in to see Kurama there with a blonde haired girl. "Hiei what brings you here?" Kurama asked. "Akaya has a surprise for you!" Hiei snapped and Kurama looked at him confused.


	6. Life and Death

Troubled Assassin

Hey everyone! I'm glad you like my story so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm really sick with the flu or something. You know high fever, runny nose, the usual. Well here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Akaya went to her room pacing back and forth. "What if Hiei tells Kurama?" she thought almost in hysterics. There was a knock on the door and Akaya jumped. "My Queen, what happened?" Mara asked appearing in the doorway. "Oh Mara, I think I have to leave for a little while." Akaya said. Mara looked at Akaya in shock. "BUT WHY!?!" she screeched. "Mara, I trust you with my life but some things no one was meant to know." Akaya said. "My Queen, does it have something to do with baby Karamu?" Mara asked. "Actually Mara, yes it does, I need you to watch over him and the kingdom when I am gone." Akaya said as she started packing a bag. "Yes my Queen, I will make the announcement of your parting soon." Mara said leaving the room. Akaya frantically packed a bag and changed her clothes into black cargo pants, a black tank top, and a black hooded cape. She pulled the cape over her head and left the castle. Akaya ran through the land of the angel demons without looking back. She stopped at a hill and looked back at the castle. "I will return soon." She promised and took off into the makai.

With Kurama and Hiei

"Hiei what are you talking about?" Kurama asked standing up. "You're new girlfriend might not want to hear this." Hiei said nodding towards the blonde girl. Kurama gave Hiei a suspicious look but turned to the girl. "Malika, do you mind excusing us for a minute?" Kurama said politely and she smiled. "Sure honey." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. She stood behind the door intently listening in. "Now Hiei what are you talking about?" Kurama snapped. "Do you remember what you and Akaya did that night?" Hiei asked and Kurama smiled and nodded. "Good, well there was a slight side affect!" Hiei snapped. "What do you mean?" Kurama asked sounding worried. "She gave birth to a little baby boy with fox ears Kurama, hm... I wonder whose child it could be?" Hiei snarled sarcastically. "Why are you acting like this Hiei?" Kurama said looking at his enraged friend. "Acting like what fox?" Hiei snapped. "Like that!" Kurama yelled back at Hiei. "Because you claimed you loved her and now you are with a ningen!" Hiei screamed. "Oh my god, Hiei likes Akaya." Kurama thought as he frowned. "What do you want me to do Hiei, she hates us all remember!" Kurama said. "Don't you want to see your child?" Hiei growled. Kurama nodded as the other spirit detectives ran into the room with Botan. "Boys you will never guess what our new mission is!" Botan screamed. Kurama and Hiei glared at her and she gulped. "What's going on here?" Yusuke asked eying both boys. "Nothing." They snapped at the same time.

"Alright well an angel demon by the name of Mara, Akaya's loyalist servant might I add, well anyways she said Akaya left abruptly and wouldn't tell her why. Mara wants us to follow Akaya and find out what's going on." Botan said. "So when do we leave to the makai?" Kuwabara asked. "Tomorrow night, Koenma wants to be sure where she is first." Botan said. The boys nodded and all but Kurama left the house. "Malika I am so sorry, you can come out now." He said opening the door but the girl was gone. "Malika?" he called as he began searching the house.

Meanwhile Malika had left out the back way. "How could he have a baby with a... a... slut!" she snapped at no one in particular. Malika felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as rage boiled inside of her. "It is so funny how they all think I am a ningen, well I vow right now to find Akaya, the Queen of the angel demons and kill her myself!" she said as she raced towards the makai.

With Akaya

Akaya walked through the makai to her old house. She reached the front gate to find it as good as new. She smiled and walked up to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and memories came flooding back to her. She walked in and took off her cape. She sighed as she took a shower and got herself settled in. She curled up on the couch as there was a knock on the door. "Coming." Akaya called. She got up and walked to the door and looked through the peephole. There stood a female fox demon with long flowing blonde hair, ember eyes, silver fox ears, and a silver fox tail. Akaya opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Are you Akaya?" the woman spat. "Who wants to know?" Akaya snarled. "I am Malika, mate of Youko Kurama and I have a bone to pick with this Akaya woman." She snapped. Akaya glared at her and felt rage boil throughout her body. "Great to know he cared!" she thought. "Well I am Akaya and if you have a bone to pick with me make it quick." She demanded as Malika punched her in the face. Akaya flew back into her house and hit a wall knocking pictures down. She felt blood trickle from her nose and rage boil through her body. She wiped the blood using the back of her hand and stood up. She looked at her hand expecting to see crimson red but instead she saw black. Rage flashed through her eyes as Malika stepped into her house. "This will be too easy, I thought the all powerful Dark Angel would put up a fight." She said while laughing. "You bet I will bitch!" Akaya screamed and punched her in the face. She unsheathed her kantana and charged at Malika. Malika barely dodged and unsheathed her own kantana. "You will be sorry you ever messed with Kurama!" Malika screamed. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me!" Akaya screamed and they charged at each other. The clang of metal was loud and they glared into each other's eyes before breaking apart. Akaya kicked Malika's feet out from under her and she fell to her back. Akaya raised her kantana above her head when she heard a rustle in the bush.

She looked over to see little Karamu appear through the bushes. "MOMMY!" he screamed and ran towards her. "No stay back!" Akaya yelled but it was too late. Malika jumped to her feet and grabbed him. "Is this the child?" Malika said looking at him in disgust. Akaya was so mad she couldn't process. She knew she couldn't attack her now with her baby in this woman's hands but she had to do something. A black aura rose around her as he eyes bore into Malika's. "Put my son down." She said in a low voice. "Why should I?" Malika spat. Akaya watched in horror as Malika snapped Karamu's neck. Akaya screamed as she saw the lifeless form of her son drop to the ground. She fell to her own knees as a tear streaked down her cheek landing on the ground as a golden tear gem. Malika laughed and punched Akaya in the face. Malika beat Akaya up but Akaya couldn't fight back. The only thing she had left was dead. Malika left Akaya's house and Akaya lie on the ground in a bloody pulp. She used the last of her energy to crawl towards Karamu's body and she cried. Akaya cried long and hard, not because she was in pain from Malika's beating but because her only child was dead.


	7. Finding True Love and Death

Troubled Assassin

Hello again, I hope you like the story. BTW Malika is a made up character and I don't own YYH! Enjoy!

That night the boys set off into the makai. Koenma had located Akaya so they decided to leave early. They were setting out towards her old house when a female fox demon ran past them. "WHO ARE YOU?" Yusuke yelled. The woman laughed and ignored them as she ran on. They decided not to worry about it as the continued to Akaya's house. When they reached her house they were in shock at what they had found.

There lay Akaya barely alive next to a little child who was dead. The ground was soaked in black around Akaya as gold blood poured from the child. "Akaya!" Kurama yelled towards her lifeless form. "She isn't dead, she can't be dead!" Hiei said. They looked at each other and ran towards her. "Akaya tell me you're ok!" Kurama said. "Who did this to you?" Yusuke asked. Something inside of Akaya woke up when they began talking to her. Hate, pain, misery, and a new thirst for revenge burned inside of her. Her eyes focused upon her dead son and rage flashed through them. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and the boys gasped. "Akaya are you alright?" Kuwabara asked. She didn't speak as she struggled to get to her feet. The boys didn't know what to do. They knew inside that she should be dead but here Akaya was standing up. "What happened?" Kurama asked with his eyes welling up in tears. "Ask your mate!" she spat glaring furiously at Kurama. "What are you talking about?" Kurama said sounding confused. "Don't play dumb with me fox!" Akaya snapped picking up her kantana from the ground. "Calm down Akaya, don't waste your energy!" Kurama demanded. "Why do you care, go find your slut of a mate while you still can!" Akaya snarled. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Kurama said getting a little annoyed. "I'm going to kill her!" Akaya said eerily calm. "I think she's finally lost it." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke. "I can hear you!" Akaya screamed. Kuwabara gulped and Yusuke backed away. Akaya looked longingly at Karamu then shook her head. "Malika will die by my hand then so will I!" Akaya said and disappeared into the forest. "Don't you touch her you hear me!" Kurama screamed. "The ningen?" Hiei asked confused. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to ask Koenma about Malika and Hiei went after Akaya while Kurama stood in front of the house. He walked over to the child and knelt down next to him. "You must be my son, but who killed you?" he said looking over the little boy. "I did." A female voice said. Kurama turned around to see the fox demon.

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded. Malika laughed and changed into her human form. "Oh my God, Malika?" Kurama said in shock. Malika nodded and hugged him. "What have you done Malika?" he asked. "I killed the child that you made with that woman and I almost killed her." Malika said. "You did that to Akaya!" Kurama said a little mad. "Why of course, I couldn't let her live to mess with my man." Malika said. "You told her I was your mate and killed my only son!" Kurama yelled. "Kurama don't you take that tone with me, I did it for us!" Malika yelled. "And why didn't you tell me you were a demon?" Kurama asked. "I am sorry my love." Malika said. "It's ok, I suppose." Kurama said and they hugged.

With Akaya

Akaya collapsed by a stream where she washed herself and dressed her wounds. She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her and unsheathed her kantana. "Put it down Akaya." Hiei said appearing from behind the bushes. "What do you want Jagenshi?" Akaya snapped letting her kantana fall to the ground. "I have to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Hiei said. "That won't be an issue for long." Akaya mumbled. "What are you talking about?" Hiei snapped. "After I kill that wench I will take my own life." Akaya said. "No you won't!" Hiei yelled. "OH yeah? Why not, I have nothing to live for, my son is gone, I have no family left, the man I thought I loved has a mate, I have nothing left!" Akaya screamed. "Kurama doesn't have a mate, that woman, Malika was his girlfriend." Hiei said. "It still doesn't matter anymore, I don't love Kurama, I don't want to love Kurama and that still leaves me with nothing!" Akaya snapped. Hiei looked at her with longing eyes and sighed. He reached forward and hugged her as Akaya began crying into his shoulder. "I've been alone my whole life and I can't take it anymore." She sobbed. "You're not alone Akaya." Hiei said soothingly. "What are you talking about, I am!" she yelled. "No, you're not, you will always have me." Hiei said. Akaya pulled away and looked at him in shock. Hiei saw her confused look and regretted saying that. "Don't get any ideas onna; I just will have to be here." Hiei snapped. "Why is that Hiei, you don't want to waste your time on baka onnas." Akaya said as her eyes bore into his soul. Hiei wanted to be mean to her, to turn away and glare at her but he couldn't. "Because I... I..." he tried to say. "Because you what Hiei?" Akaya snapped. "Because I have no one either and... you... I..." he started but couldn't find the words to say. "What are you trying to say Hiei?" Akaya yelled. "I LOVE YOU!" Hiei screamed at her flaring his fists into the air. Akaya looked at him in shock as she searched his face, his eyes, but she didn't see a trace of lies. "But... why?" she asked confused. "I don't know." Hiei snapped. Akaya felt the weight of the world crash down on her as a scream rested in her throat. Did she love Hiei? She didn't know anymore, she was just so confused so she ran. She took off into the forest again leaving a sad Hiei.

Akaya walked along the stream thinking about what had happened to her. "My son is gone, I am alone again but I have a man I barely know confessing his love for me, and what about Kurama?" she thought aloud. She heard someone coming so she hid in the bushes. "I love you so much Kurama." Malika said and hugged him. "Me too." He replied but Kurama had a distant look in his eyes. Malika however was satisfied and hugged him. Akaya felt the rage burn through her soul; she felt hate and jealousy towards Malika and couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out from the bushes with her kantana in hand. "Akaya, what do you think you are doing?" Kurama yelled. "Exactly what I told you I would!" she snapped pointing her kantana at Malika. Malika who was in her demon form unsheathed her kantana as well. "Don't worry Kurama, I can handle her." She said. "No but you really can't!" Kurama snapped. Akaya smirked and tapped her foot against the ground. "I am waiting." She said. Malika charged at her but Akaya side stepped and slashed her across the back. Malika fell to the ground and Akaya repositioned herself, ready to fight. Malika slowly got up and smiled at the horrorstricken Kurama. She charged again at Akaya who stood there and stabbed her kantana into Malika's stomach. Malika dropped her kantana and looked at the blood flowing from her body in shock. Malika looked up at Akaya with pleading eyes but Akaya only pulled her kantana out. "You deserve to suffer a slow painful death for what you did to my son." Akaya snarled. "Please... have mercy." Malika said spitting up some blood. "Mercy on you... you make me sick!" Akaya said as she brought her kantana down into Malika's neck. "NO!" Kurama yelled as he formed his rose whip. He flung it at Akaya and it wrapped around her whole body. Akaya's kantana fell to the ground and Malika lie on the ground barely alive. Akaya felt the thorns of the whip dig into her flesh as the poison from them flowed through her body. Kurama let Akaya fall to the ground and ran to Malika. "Oh god, please don't die!" he said. "I... am... so... sorry." Malika said spitting up blood. "Save your strength." Kurama demanded. "I love you." Malika said as her eyes closed forever.

Kurama was so enraged her walked over to Akaya who was on the ground wrapped in the whip. Her face was pale and black blood was dripping from her. "Happy now you stupid bitch, you killed her, she's gone and it is your fault, I hope you die!" Kurama yelled. "I hate you!" Akaya said eerily calm as she coldly glared at Kurama. Her eyes bore straight into his soul and seemed to bring him back. He realized he did love Akaya no matter how much he loved Malika and now he was screaming at her and his whip would most likely poison and kill her. "What have I done?" he said as his voice trembled. Akaya still glared at him and he let the whip release her. "I am sorry." Kurama said as she got to her feet. Akaya slapped him and walked off. "AKAYA WAIT, I LOVE YOU!" he screamed. Akaya raised the middle finger towards him and kept walking.

Hiei ran into the clearing after Akaya was long gone and looked at the scene. Kurama was rocking back and forth over Malika's dead body and the ground was splattered with black blood. "What happened?" Hiei asked. "Akaya killed her, she went away after that." Kurama said. Hiei took off following a trail of black blood. When the trail stopped her found Akaya lying by a stream. He ran to her and took her head in his lap. "I am sorry Hiei." She said weakly. "Don't be, what happened?" he asked. Akaya slowly and weakly explained to Hiei the whole story. "KURAMA DID WHAT?" Hiei screamed. "Hiei, I wanted you to know... before I die... I do... love you back." Akaya said weakly and Hiei looked at her in shock. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Now I can die happy." She thought as she let her eyes close. Akaya felt her soul being sucked out of her body and everything went black. Hiei stopped kissing her when she stopped responding. "Akaya..." he said but she was dead. Hiei let one tear fall and it turned into a black gem. It landed on Akaya and Hiei took off to find Kurama.

Hiei found Kurama in the same spot he left him at. "YOU KILLED HER!" he yelled. "I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama said. "Nothing will ever be the same." Hiei said as he left. Kurama and Hiei stopped being friends after the death of Akaya and Hiei quit his job. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama held a funeral for Akaya and that was the last time they saw Hiei. Kurama too quit his job and spent most of his days at the cemetery for Akaya and Malika. Akaya however was once again with her mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, and her son. She died happy and watched over Hiei everyday. She knew one day they would meet again and she would wait forever.

The End!


End file.
